Teaching A Genius:To Trust
by chibi-twan
Summary: This takes place after the Avengers but before Ironman 3. This is when The Avengers and agent Coulson learn that Tony does not trust them. Will they be able to gain his trust? Will they be able to keep it? In this Coulson LIVES!. Tony!Centric/Whump/Agnst/Family fic. This has cursing and NO SLASH it's a friendship and family fic only. Includes violence maybe some torture.


**Hi I've wanted to write this for a while now it might become one-shots later on**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Realization **

It started out as a normal day, well as normal as it could be when you live with two assassins, a god, sometimes a agent S.H.E.I.L.D, an emotional scientist

who turns into a big green raging dude, and finally a guys who was frozen in ice for seventy years. Yep, absolutely normal.

The Avengers were all doing their own thing in the free time they all have now;

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, was in the gym sparing against the robot I made to help with training, _'Cool right?'_

Thor Odinson aka a god who could control lightning with a hammer, was sitting on the couch in the living room shoving pop-tarts into his mouth, _'__Jeez that's almost _

_his __nineteenth box today!'_

Steve Grant Rogers aka Captain America was in the living room with Thor but he was sitting on a love-seat sketching. _'When did I buy a love-seat?'_

Clinton Francis Barton aka Hawkeye was busy crawling around in the air vents. _'I should really get Jarvis to set up a few traps in there, I DON'T want him to be able _

_to get into my Workshop/Lab.'_

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner aka The Hulk was in his lab i built im working on testing how much heat certain minerals are capable of withstanding. _'BORING~!'_

_'They all seem pretty comfortable since when the time I invited them to live here with me eleven months ago...'_

And Phil Coulson aka Agent was standing right outside my workshop doors_...'Wait WHAT?!'_

"Jarvis?" I sat up from where I was laying on he floor watching my teammates through the StarkPhone video feed.

_**"Yes, Sir?"**_

"Care to explain _'Why'_ Coulson is standing outside my workshop and you didn't tell me?" I asked looking a Coulson who was staring at me through the glass doors.

_'I should really put a curtain up...'_

**_"He just arrived and Mr. Coulson is requesting entry, Sir."_**

"Tell him no I'm busy." I watched as Coulson's eyes narrowed at me.

_**"Sir, I think it would be wise to let him in."**_

"Oh? And why is that?" raising an eyebrow I watched amused as Coulson looked bout ready to break the door down.

**_"Yes, Sir he said you are to open the door or he'll blow it off."_**

Narrowing my eyes I watched as Coulson was now the one looking amused, "...Fine..." I grit out.

Door Slides Open

Coulson opened his mouth to speak bu I cut him off, "Stop right there!...We can talk out there." I got up and walked to the door, I noticed Coulson frown slightly as

he moved out of the doorway to let me by with the doors sliding shut behind me.

"What's up Agent?" _'Oh now he's defiantly frowning!'_

"Tony...How long have you been down here?"

I went to speak but Jarvis cut me off _**"Sir, has been in the lab for three days."** 'Traitor!"_

"When was the last time you slept or ate anything?"

"Umm...I slep a little and I ate chinese takeout a little while ago?" _'Again he's narrowing his eyes! he's gonna get wrinkles...'_

"Jarvis?"

_'Oh so now he's going to ask Jarvis like I'm not even here!'_

_**"Sir, last slept approximately 46 hours ago, and had last eaten anything 47 hours, 28 minutes, 32 seconds ago."** 'Ooh Jarvis you and I NEED to have a _

_talk!'_

"WHAT?! TONY!"_ 'Great~ now I have Coulson going all mother hen on me...'_

"Listen if that's all, I have some work to do." I turned to re-enter my workshop but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Tony, you're coming upstairs N.O.W" Damn it he's got that I'm-Not-Shitting-Around-Either look on his face.

"Fine...But just for a bit." reluctantly I began to climb the stairs, feeling Coulson's eyes staring into the back of my head.

* * *

**Upstairs Kitchen**

**Third person P.O.V**

By the time Tony and Coulson managed to get upstairs all the other Avengers were sitting around the kitchen table waiting on their friends before they had begun

to eat.

"Man of Iron! Welcome will you partake in the feast of Pop-tarts and these sticky circles?" Thor's voice boomed as he gestured to the boxes of pizza in front of him

and the pop-tarts in his hands.

"No, thanks buddy I'll stick to good old Caffeine." Tony chuckled as he left Coulson's side and drifted over towards the coffee machine, either not noticing or ignoring

the stares on his back.

"Tony. Eat." Coulson demanded as he grabbed a plate with some pizza and a pop-tart **(courtesy of Thor!)** on it, and held it out to Tony.

Tony just stared at Coulson with an almost board like gaze before he calmly said "I DON'T like to be handed things."

a little put off by what he said everyone simply stared at Tony with looks of confusion and annoyance, sighing to himself Tony refilled his mug before he side-stepped

Coulson and took a pack of Pop-tarts from Thor before he left the room waving lazily over his shoulder.

"Hmm? Tony where are you going?" Steve asked his team-mate still slightly confused. Ever since he had begun living in Stark towers Steve's first opinion of

Tony he realizes was wrong. He had apologized for what he said to Tony on the Helicarrier but Tony dismissed his apology saying he didn't have to apologize.

Although Steve still did not understand Tony Stark and he believes no one ever will, he knows that Tony really is a good man and worthy of being an Avenger, and

Steve is grateful to be able to call him a friend.

"My Lab!" Tony yelled out from somewhere in the hallway. **(Remember the Lab is also refered to as his workshop!)**

"Man~ I wish I could see what his Lab is like! he probably has some awesome stuff down there!" Clint whined looking expectantly at Bruce and Coulson.

"Don't look at me, I've never been in there." Coulson said voice betraying no emotions as he sat at the table but his eyes were another matter. is eyes told them all

he was worried about Tony, pouting slightly Clint turned to face Bruce as did everyone else.

Bruce fidgeting a little under everyone's stares nervously muttered, "Er...well I've never been in there either...Tony either comes to my Lab or we use one of the

others in the Tower..." everyone continued to stare at his until Natasha spoke.

"So none of us have ever seen _his_ Lab?"

at the shaking of the heads she received from everyone she sighed softly before addressing Jarvis, "Jarvis. Do you know why Tony never lets us into his lab?"

everyone even Coulson waited silently their curiosity getting the best of them.

Jarvis hesitated before answering slowly, **"Sir...sir does not permit entry the lab to those he does not trust."**

Eyebrows raised slightly Natasha calmly asked "Are you saying he doesn't trust us?"

**"That is correct miss Romanoff."**

"He doesn't trust us? But we're a team! we fight side by side all the time!" Steve yelled in disbelief.

**"Sir does not allow that to interfere, it is only outside of battle when sir is wary."**

"T-Tony never trusted us from the beginning then." Bruce whispered sadly.


End file.
